A Series of Random Adventures
by Kawoosh is Obsessed
Summary: My first entry for writerinadrawer, a community at live journal. I will add subsequent entries here as each round finishes. Fourth and final one now up.
1. There's Better Things To Worry About

Title:

**Title: **There's Better Things To Worry About

**Author: **Obsessed  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None

**Authors Notes:** Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal:

**Theme:** Girl's Night In - you may only use FEMALE characters from Torchwood (or female original characters) in your story.  
**Added Feature:** Your story must take place in the Hub.  
**Word Max**: 250 words. Excluding headers, your story must be 250 words or less.

xx

Gwen sighed as she watched the screen in front of her.

"I just can't get my head around this." She said morosely, "It just doesn't make sense."

"What's the matter?" asked Tosh from her desk. "Anything I can help you with?"

Gwen pondered for a moment. "Well, think about everything we've seen – Weevils ripping people's throats out, death by alien orgasm… that whole business with Suzie and the glove. Abadon. All these horrible things that we deal with, day after day…" Gwen's voice trailed off.

"Anyway," Gwen recollected herself and continued, "when you think about it, we see some pretty gruesome stuff, don't we?"

"Terrifying." Tosh agreed as she sat down next to Gwen and looked at the monitor. "So, what is this anyway?"

Gwen looked slightly embarrassed. "Actually it's a vampire movie Rhys asked me to return for him. I thought I'd have a quick look first."

"Ok, so what's the problem then?" Tosh asked.

"Well, I know we've not come across any vampires since I joined Torchwood, so I wouldn't really know, but…"

"Yes." Tosh encouraged gently.

"Well, I can't help thinking… what self respecting vampire would spill that much blood?!" Gwen exclaimed.

Tosh stifled a giggle as she raised an eyebrow at Gwen. "That's what this is all about?" she asked. "You're having a hard time with the details of a bad horror movie?"

Gwen looked at Tosh and then she laughed sheepishly. "You're right of course, there's better things to worry about. Come on, let's go find some real scary stuff to do!"

xx


	2. The Weight on Her Shoulders

**Title:**The Weight On Her Shoulders

**Author:** Obsessed

**Rating**: G  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Gwen/Rhys; 2.04 Meat

**Authors Notes:** Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal:

**Theme:** Season 2 (but only up to our spoiler cut off!) We're looking at the diary/log/blog whatever from this year - centered on a season 2 event. (which also means, you could use characters like Captain John or Beth or poor Rhys' mom.)  
**Added Feature:** a weather element  
**Word Max**: 400 words. Excluding headers, your story must be 400 words or less.

xx

**Gwen's Journal**

It's finally happened. He knows. Rhys KNOWS!! And I've never been so relieved in my whole life.

He found out today after one of the trucks from his company had an accident and we were called out to investigate the strange meat it had in the back. I didn't know he'd seen us there, and after I came home to see how he was, he followed me, the idiot! This time, he **knew** I was lying.

He saw me meet Jack in the plaza, and then followed us to the warehouse. I couldn't believe it when I saw him there; I thought he was part of it! Thank God I was wrong! We had a huge argument when I got home, and he confronted me, so I confessed, told him the truth. I don't think he believed me at first… actually, I'm sure he didn't believe me, but when I took him into the Hub on the invisible lift he was… amazed… and thrilled! The look on his face, it was so exciting!

And then Jack, the bloody idiot, used him to get us in, put him in danger! Took him with us, got him involved, let him get shot. Not that Rhys minded, he was willing!

Jack wanted me to Retcon him. I was going to do it… I was… but then he started talking about how wonderful it all was, how thrilled he was to be a part of it now… God, he even wanted to do a scrapbook! And then I thought, I want this. I want it to be this way. I want to come home and share it with him, tell him about it, let him be the one to give me comfort after something goes bad, or wrong. I want to be able to share the thrills with him when everything works out and when the incredible happens. So I went back, and told Jack I wouldn't do it. No way. That he could either have both of us, or neither of us. And he let me, he gave in. Jack. Gave. In.

So now Rhys knows, and he will always know. No more lies, no more hiding, no more guilt. And it feels so good!! It's like… the sun coming out to shine after months and months of rain. It's like the weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

xx


	3. A Special Talent

Title:

**Title: **A Special Talent

**Author:** Obsessed  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None

**Authors Notes:** Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal:

**Theme:** Superpowers! Someone in the Hub has gained a superpower. How? What happens? Do they keep it or does it go away? All that is up to you.

A Physical Superpower - the ability to turn into an animal, abnormal strength, the ability to pass through walls... anything that can be done with or effects the body  
**Added Feature:** a book  
**Word Max**: 400 words. Excluding headers, your story must be 400 words or less.

xx

Tosh flinched as lightning crashed overhead, and then crowed with delight as the malfunctioning scanner finally picked up the Weevil again.

"This way Owen!" she yelled out as she left the cover of the trees and took off across the park, Owen hot on her heels. Halfway across there was another huge flash of lightning, and Owen watched in horror as it struck Tosh, and passed through her body, earthing itself on the ground before winking out of existence. Tosh cried out and fell to the ground, the now dead scanner tumbling from her hand.

"Tosh? Tosh!" Owen fell to his knees next to Tosh, who groaned and rolled over. "I'm alright." She said unsteadily as Owen helped her back to her feet, examining her for injury as he did so.

"I don't believe it," Owen muttered to himself, "are you sure you're ok?"

Tosh nodded as she picked up the scanner, "I'm fine. Come on. We might still be able to capture this bloody Weevil if we're lucky."

As they reached the edge of the park there was a growl, and turning they saw the Weevil crouching in bushes close by. It roared, and leapt at them.

Tosh stumbled backwards, and as her hands flew up in front of her sparks of lightning flew from her fingertips and struck the Weevil in the torso, enveloping it in dancing strands of electricity.

Tosh pulled her hands back down with a startled cry, and she and Owen watched as the lightning covering the Weevil intensified and got brighter. Soon they were forced to shield their eyes from the glare, watching from behind their hands as the Weevil screamed. With a final explosion of light and sound the Weevil disappeared, and they stood there in the pouring rain staring at the spot where the beast had stood.

Tosh took a step forward and bent to look at what was left of the Weevil. "Oh my." She murmured…

She carefully picked it up, and showed it to Owen.

"What is it?" Owen asked, and then gaped as he saw what Tosh held in her hands…

Several months later…

Ianto carefully placed the large, leather bound book on the shelf next to the others. Ever since Tosh had developed her new talent, alien hunting had become much simpler, and they now had a constant supply of free notebooks, bound in a variety of leather and fur, as well as the occasional roll of toilet paper.


	4. 100,000 Airplanes

Title:

**Title: **100,000 Airplanes

**Author:** Obsessed  
**Rating**: G

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None

**Authors Notes:** Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal:

**Theme:** Title Challenge: Use a title of a West Wing episode as your title and the inspiration for your piece.  
**Added Feature:** a coin  
**Word Max**: 500 words. Excluding headers, your story must be 500 words or less.

xx

Gwen edged carefully around the corner of the building, gun held ready at her shoulder. She spoke softly into her earpiece, "Tosh? How much further?"

"You're almost on top of it." Tosh replied from her position back at the Hub, "Just a few more meters. Can you see anything?"

"There's nothing there… oh, hang on." As Gwen looked on, the air in front of her began to shimmer, and she cautiously took another step towards it. "There's a kind of flickering just above the ground about ten meters in front of me. Jack, can you see it from where you are?"

Jack was approaching from the other side of the building, "Not yet. Tosh, how are the readings?"

Tosh typed away furiously at her keyboard as she analysed the various signals coming in from the Rift. "It's getting stronger. Whatever it is it's big and it's almost through." Suddenly alarms began going off and the Rift readings peaked at unbelievable highs. "Something's happening, you'd better get out of there! The Rift's going crazy."

The shimmer in front of Gwen began to writhe and expand, and as she hurriedly backed away from it, she stumbled on a loose brick and fell to the ground. The air in front of her ripped open and the sky lit up with a bright flare of light as she flung her arms up to shield her eyes.

As Gwen climbed to her feet she realised that the scenery had changed dramatically. The buildings were reduced to rubble and she was in a deserted wasteland, ruins all around her. Stunted trees were clinging to life, and a strange droning sound filled the air.

As the droning noise got louder, her attention was drawn to the sky. It was full of airplanes. As far as she could see, from horizon to horizon, thousands of planes filled the sky. As she stared in amazement she was startled by a noise behind her and whirled to see Jack making his way across the shattered ground.

"Jack! Where are we? What's happening?" Gwen asked, bordering on hysterical.

Jack looked up at the enormous fleet with a strange look in his eyes. "100,000 airplanes." he said softly. "The biggest mobilisation of airpower the world has ever seen or will ever see." He gazed up into the air for a bit longer before meeting Gwen's eyes. "It almost destroyed the entire planet… Britain was completely obliterated; the Americas were reduced to slag. Europe and Asia were left charred and smoking. Hardly any records survived though, so no one knows why it happened."

She stared in horror as thousands of bombs began dropping from the planes. "Oh God…"

"Run!" Jack screamed as he checked his wrist device, "We've gotta get back to the Rift!"

They raced towards the Rift, the rain of bombs drawing closer, the ground shaking with each hit. With hell behind her, Gwen hit the ground hard, rolled over and breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of tall buildings surrounding her, and nothing in the sky except clouds.

xx


End file.
